An Andamorphs' Death
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: an Andamorph diesguess who.


disclaimer:i do not own Visser Three, even when he is a Hork-Bajir. i own the Andamorphs-Anily, Teague, Loren, Jared, Elfangor, and Casjar.

Casjar! Elfangor! Anily yelled from above. we have a meeting at my house in half a hour!

Casjar and Elfangor stopped grazing and gave a slight nod to let her know they heard. they morphed harriers and flew to Anily's home.

**30 minutes later**

why are we having a meeting? Casjar wondered as Teague entered the room.

"Casjar, Elfangor, i know you two want to talk with Ax right now, but, Loren, she's dead," Teague replied. she suddenly lets out loud sobs.

Anily and Jared tried to comfort their cousin. Teague glanced at Anily, pleading silently for her to the others for her.

Anily nodded. "the three of us were walking to the site where our parents got the power to morph..."

**Loren's death**

the trio of girls walked through the site.

"Loren, i don't think we should be here," Teague said.

"why not? the Yeerks are all dead, the Andalites leave us alone unless they are told so, and i don't think them or any ax murderers are here," Loren countered. "Anily, you with me?"

Anily shrugged. "i want to be here and walk through, but somethings telling me that we shouldn't be anywhere near here-at least, not tonight, so i'm not sure. 50 wants to leave, 50 wants to go."

"there. we go. two against one, Teague. you lose. now, let's go!" Loren sneered.

Anily whispered to Teague. "i wonder who she got that from," she joked. she and Teague giggled a bit. "everyone in the entire world would know who her parents are once they talk to Loren about insane things,"

"come on! hurry up you two!" Loren shouted. when Anily and Teague looked ahead of them, Loren was almost halfway through the site when they were only a fourth through.

"wait up!" Teague replied. "we can't catch up to you if you keep on running ahead!"

Loren laughed insanely. "come and try to!" she ran at full speed which was almost ten mph.

"Loren! look out!" her friends warned. but by then, it was to late.

an insane Hork-Bajir dropped in front of Loren and cut her into pieces. the Hork-Bajir had killed her-a slow painful death it was.

Teague and Anily ran to where their friend had once stood. the Hork-Bajir was there still, breathing hard and staring coldly at the remains of Loren.

"what did you do that for?!" Teague demanded. "you know who you just killed?! that was the only child of Rachel and Tobias Fangor!"

the Hork-Bajir stared at the two. _more children of the Animorphs. i must kill them all. one in human form, i can kill easily, but two? no, i will wait until they are alone._ the Hork-Bajir thought. _i cannot fail this time. i failed as an Andalite Controller, and i will not fail as a Hork-Bajir. i will rule the entire universe!_

Anily started morphing her Andalite form. let me repeat her question. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Visser Three stared at her colder than ice. he stared at her as if he was a hawk and she was prey. "i will kill all of you Animorph children. i will kill all Animorphs and their children and rule Earth!"

"what are you talking about?" Teague inquired. she was about to walk forward, but Anily interrupted her.

Teague, stay back. it's Visser Three. Crayak must of let him have a chance to take over Earth if he kills us all, Anily stated.

"you are smart child. if only we were in the other timeline, then you wouldn't be born and i would have killed half of the Animorph children be now," Visser sneered.

which timeline, Visser? my mom has told me of the many timelines which she has lived in. many of them, she had died in but that was only 5 of them. which means 95 of them she lived but Ellimist discontinued them. i countered.

"you know which one Anily." Visser said.

it was true. she did know. it was the one where her mother died before she even knew where Tobias lived-the one where the Visser had one against her-until Ellimist gave her mother Lyzah another chance.

leave now before i have to fight you. i have fought before-i killed a hundred Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, Gedds, humans, and many more in ten minutes. i could block everyone of your moves and kill you in a few seconds-if you don't defend yourself, you'll be dead in less than a second Visser. if i was you, i'd run. Anily threatened.

"i will fight," Visser replied.

can i join the group? Teague asked. she walked besides Anily as a female Andalite also.

Anily smiled with her eyes. Visser, are you sure you still want to fight? if you do, you'll be dead in 0.0001 seconds or less.

"i'll still fight."

Anily and Teague's eyes gleamed. a insane look appeared on them-Rachel and Loren's insane look when they are in battle.

very well. go! Anily shouted giddily.

the girls fought against Visser Three for about-oh, .0001 seconds and won.

they demorphed and smiled while staring at the dead Visser they killed themselves.

then, they saw Loren.

she was in shreds. you could see the bones on her hands. her hands were cut and the bones stuck out of the wounds. her rib cage was broken and her spine was twisted. her legs were turned backwards. the one cut on her face was her cheek-it was torn off and only hung onto her face by only a few shreds of flesh. she was only dead for-what?-ten minutes, and maggots were already covering her. wolves were nearing because of her dead flesh. when you looked at her, you would think she was dead for days, even weeks-not minutes.

"oh god," Teague whispered. she quickly sat down on the dirt and cried.

"Teague..." Anily sat down with her.

"she's dead. gone, and it's my fault." Teague sobbed.

"no-it's not. it's mine. i should have said no instead of half and half." Anily said.

"Ani, we're murderers, we killed."

"Teag, Visser Three killed Loren, not us."

"and we killed him,"

"Teag, it's not the same. if we didn't kill him, Earth and other planets will belong to the Yeerks." Anily stated.

Teague continued to sob.

Anily sang the song her mother sang when Anily thought something was all her fault.

the two stayed there until dawn where their families found them.

**after story**

Loren watched her friends as they heard the news.

Teague was still crying, even though she was there when Loren died. Jared had tried not to, but had tears forming in his eyes. Casjar and Elfangor couldn't cry as Andalites, so they were in their human morphs, tears scaring their faces. Anily's face was blank as she finished telling the others-no tears, frown, no expression at all.

Anily started singing the same song as before. the others were silent as she sang for they wanted to here the song because it comforted them.

"...as long as you're okay, i will take the blame." she hugged her still weeping cousin. _it's true. _she thought. _i would kill for my family and friends to live until the very end. the entire song reflects on my life._

reader, this is true. the song reflects on Anily and her mother's lives. they would kill millions to have their family and friends until the very end. the song also reflects on Aximili because the original Elfangor gave the Animorphs the power to morph, and Aximili took the blame. the song could reflect on you also but, the song doesn't reflect on me. why? i wouldn't kill a bug and all the times someone was getting in trouble, i couldn't help them. now, to Loren again.

Loren, was about to burst into tears. she wanted to be with her family and friends again. she didn't want to be dead. she didn't like the cold, cruel, evil, death. death killed her more than she already was. watching her friends and family weep tore a piece of her soul when a tear was shed. "why god? why did i have to die?" she wondered. her soul was aching to be alive again with them-to be in flesh again. she mourned to be in the world of life. she wanted to be with them. she wanted...


End file.
